


All Through the Night

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, the usual mo from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel has never felt so loved as he does with Alastor
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by All Through the Night by Anna Nalick. I had a hard time writing this one for whatever reason. But i just heard this song recently, and all I could think of was Radiodust when I heard it

It was nearly four am. Angel hadn't meant to get in so late, but that was just how it was with his job. He knew Alastor would already be asleep. He was always such an early riser. Angel quietly stole up to his (their) room. He slowly opened the door and carefully made his way into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later he emerged, clean faced and in his favorite pink robe. He slipped into bed with Alastor and turned onto his side, leaning his cheek into his hand so he could watch his love sleep for a while. Alastor's face was bathed in moonlight. Angel's breath caught in his throat. Sometimes (most times) he was caught off guard by how beautiful Alastor was. He reached out to gently trace a finger over his cheek. Alastor breathed in deeply, and Angel thought he may have woken him, but Alastor settled and slept on. In that moment, Angel was so overcome with emotion that tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe he got to come home to this man every night. He scooted closer to Al, putting both left arms over him, and burying his face into Al's chest. Alastor did wake up at that.

"Cher?" He mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "Hey baby," Angel whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just missed you." Alastor huffed out a small laugh. "How could you miss me? I'm right here!" Angel pressed a kiss into the hollow between Alastor's neck and chest. "I just..." He trailed off. Alastor's breathing had evened back into sleep, and it was too late at night to even find the words for how full his heart was.

Angel softly kissed the X on Alastor's forehead, feeling incredibly lucky to have this man in his life. He was so used to living fast and dangerous, never caring if he lived or died, and that attitude had bled into his new relationship with Alastor. He didn't want to die anymore, but he needed to love Alastor as big and as loud as possible, because anything could happen to either of them at any given time. That was why he sometimes stayed awake, just basking in Alastor's glow. And he hated his job even more than he had before, because it took him away from time he could be spending with his love. With that thought, he tightened his arms around Alastor, finally dropping off into sleep himself.  
Angel woke a few hours later to Alastor leaning down over him and kissing his forehead. "Shhh, darling, go back to sleep. I'm off to my tower, and it's still early." Angel groaned and reached up for him. "Stay," he said sleepily. "I wish I could, my love, but I can't leave my listeners hanging." Angel whined, "Ya leavin me hangin', though." Alastor's smile faltered at that. "I know, mon cher, but I'll be back to you as quick as I can." Angel fell back against his pillows, losing the battle against sleep. Alastor pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, laughing softly when Angel tried to kiss him back without lifting his head or opening his eyes. "I'll see you this evening, love," Alastor whispered against his lips, and then he was gone. Angel felt his absence fill the room. He sighed, and was asleep.

Angel slept away most of the day, only waking when Charlie stopped by his room to make sure he was eating. She had always worried over him, but lately she had felt she could back off, since she knew Alastor was taking care of him. But still, on Angel's days off when she knew Alastor would be out all day, she still couldn't help fussing over him, just a little bit.

Though he wasn't in a place where he could voice such feelings, Angel greatly appreciated it. He couldn't remember one time since he'd been down here that someone had cared about him like that. The last time he'd experienced anything like it, he'd been alive and still living with his mother. His mother had doted on him, and called him her sunshine. It had been many decades since he'd felt like that, but between Charlie mothering him and Alastor loving him, it was starting to come back to him.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken gently awake by Alastor. He opened his eyes, and his face was split by a wide grin. "You're back!" He exclaimed, still swimming up from sleep. Alastor was smiling fondly down at him. He was sitting on the side of the bed. He carefully repositioned Angel so his head was in his lap. Angel sighed happily. "I missed you all day." Alastor laughed. "You've been asleep!" Angel turned onto his side so he was facing Alastor's stomach and looked up at him. "I know. But I could still tell you were gone." Angel reached his long arms up Alastor's chest and snaked them over his shoulders, pulling himself up so they were face to face. Angel leaned forward and kissed Alastor deeply. When they broke apart, Angel hugged Alastor to him. Alastor held him back just as tightly. Moments passed, and Alastor pulled back a bit to see Angel. He said, "This is my favorite time of day." Angel leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Why is that, baby?"

"Because I almost never to get to see you in the sunshine," Alastor began. "And here you are, bathed in it, shining brighter than anyone I've ever met." Angel felt tears of joy fill his eyes at that. "Thanks fa tellin' me that, Al," he said, throat a little tight. "It's the truth, my dear." Alastor gently wiped away a tear that escaped Angel's eye. Angel caught his wrist, and softly kissed his palm. "It's because of you," he said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. Alastor smiled, a real smile, not his usual rigor mortis grin. "I feel the same way, cher," he replied, starting up a soft song that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. He pulled Angel up from the bed, taking his right hand, and placing his own right hand on Angel's waist, gently guiding them into a slow dance. Angel rested his cheek on Alastor's shoulder, enjoying the moment. No one had ever treated him like this before Alastor. The whole of hell thought he was this giant mess, sparkly and there for their entertainment. Only Alastor knew he was so much more than that.

"Al," Angel began. "Yes, mon cher?" Alastor replied, softly kissing his cheek. "Ya know it's the same fa me." Angel continued. "What's the same, darling?"  
"You say I'm the sun, but I'm just the moon. I shine this bright because of all the light coming off of you. You are the only one-and I mean the only one- who has ever treated my like I'm a real person." Alastor's heart broke a little at that, even though he knew Angel wasn't wrong.

"Angel, my heart, I don't intend to ever stop showing you how good you are." With that, Alastor reached up to kiss Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> oooohhhhh I haven't written Radiodust in a while and it turns out I've missed them


End file.
